


how did we get lost in this moment

by plantgirl



Series: Into the Iron Verse [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence - Iron Man 3, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Maya Hansen Needs a Hug, Maya and Tony have a kid, Past Maya Hansen/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 14:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19064188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantgirl/pseuds/plantgirl
Summary: After 13 years, Maya finally decides to tell Tony about his son. Things don't really go as planned, though.





	how did we get lost in this moment

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently re-watched Iron Man 3 with my dad and we both agreed that it would be funny if Maya and Tony actually had a kid.  
> Plus I loved Maya and Pepper's chemistry!  
> This story is (mostly) canon compliant up until the hotel scene where Killian shows up.   
> The dialogue between Maya and Tony/Tony and Jarvis is taken directly from the movie as well as the general set up of the scene, so I take no credit for that. Everything else is my own ideas.

Maya turns off her car's engine and lets out a sigh, then she turns around to look at the boy sitting in the backseat.

"You stay in here, okay? I'll be back in a few minutes."

The boy nods and turns his attention back to the gameboy in his hands.

Maya gets out of the car and walks towards the impressive building ahead of her. In her head she runs through numerous possible outcomes for the conversation with the man inside the villa.

'I'm sorry for not telling you anything for the past 13 years but I could kinda use your help now.'

'Sorry to interrupt but there is a 13 year-old boy sitting in the back of my car who wants to meet his dad.'

She is confused at the lack of security on the property and reaches the front door without being interrupted. Brave of him, considering he gave out his address to the whole world only a day prior. Which is the reason Maya decided to go visit him - she didn't know where to go until 24 hours ago.

She hesitates before ringing the doorbell - she could still turn around and pretend like nothing ever happened, like she did not know who Tony Stark was. She could still tell herself that it was not him with whom she had hooked up with 13 years ago, that it was not him who was the father of her son. But she knows better, she knows that it could only be him because she has not been close to any man since that night.

Ding dong.

It takes a while for the door to be opened. Maya almost wants to leave. Twice. But she stays - she hopes that Tony is there, hopes that Tony will listen to her-

The door is opened and in front of her stands Tony Stark, clad in his Iron Man armor.

"You're not the Mandarin, are you? Are you?", he asks her, making her huff out a laugh in disbelief.

"You don't remember. Why am I not surprised?"

Maya lets her eyes wander around the room, then narrows back on Tony.

"Don't take it personally, I don't remember what I had for breakfast," he says, and a disembodied voice answers him.

"Gluten-free waffles, sir."

Tony smiles to himself, "That's right."

Maya is impatient, "Okay, look, I need to be alone with you. Someplace not here, it's urgent."

They both walk further into the house.

"Normally, I'd go for that sort of thing, but now I'm in a committed relationship," Tony says and turns to walk into the living room when two bags fall down onto the floor in front of him, "It's...with her."

"Tony, is somebody there?", a woman calls from somewhere upstairs. Tony steps out of his suit and turns to talk to the person upstairs.

"Yeah, it's Maya Hansen. Old botanist pal that I used to know, barely." 

Maya is impressed that Tony does, in fact, remember.

A woman comes walking down the stairs, and Maya is taken aback by how pretty she is. Her ginger hair falls effortlessly on her shoulders and she is tall and she's got a pretty face and Maya is whipped.

Tony moves over to Maya and whispers, "Please don't tell me that there is a twelve year-old kid waiting in the car that I've never met."

She gulps. It's now or never.

"He's thirteen."

Tony freezes and Maya knows that she should have told him sooner, knows that he is going to be mad and she is going to be in so much trouble.

"You are kidding, right?"

Maya shakes her head, biting her lip.

Tony is about to answer but the gorgeous woman is now standing next to Tony and she clears her throat.

"What is going on here?"

Tony spins around to look at her.

"Uhm, Pepper, this is Maya Hansen. Maya, this is Pepper Potts," he awkwardly introduces them. 

Pepper nods, eyeing Maya warily. Then she looks over to Tony, "I didn't know we were expecting visitors."

Tony shakes his head, "We weren't, but, uhm-"

"I needed to talk to Tony, urgently," Maya cuts him off.

"You did? Why is that?", Pepper brushes a strand of ginger hair out of her face.

Maya looks over to Tony and shakes her head lightly, but the man doesn't seem to catch on to it.

"I'm a father, Pepper," he whispers and Pepper raises her eyebrows.

"You are?"

Maya nods slowly. She wants to open her mouth to say something, but Pepper cuts her off.

"I think we'll need a paternity test to prove that."

Maya nods again, but Tony doesn't seem to agree with Pepper.

"Why would she lie to me, Pepper?", he asks loudly, pointing at Maya.

Pepper takes a deep breath before answering, "Don't you think it's weird that she only shows up now? After how many years?" - "Thirteen years." -"Thirteen years! Don't you think that's a little late?"

Tony groans and runs a hand over his face. Maya can see small droplets of sweat forming on his forehead and wonders if she really did the right thing coming here.

"I can assure you that-"

"It's not your turn to talk, okay? I need to talk to Tony about this before you can say anything," Pepper cuts her off without even looking at her, her eyes still fixed on Tony.

"You don't get to talk to her like that!", Tony now almost yells and Maya is a little concerned for the both of them. She decides to leave them to discuss alone so she takes a step back to look around the room. Her eyes get stuck on a TV hanging on the wall. It shows Tony's mansion and what looks like a missile flying towards it. Maya takes a deep breath to calm herself.

"Guys, should we be concerned about this?", she asks, her voice shaking. She slowly walks backwards and turns her head to Tony and Pepper who are still arguing with each other.

"Guys!", Maya yells and they look over to her. She points at the TV screen and both Pepper's and Tony's eyes go wide with shock.

All three of them look out of the window front and they can only see something coming towards them for a split second before it hits the building and explodes.

Maya can feel herself be hurled into the air by the force of the impact and she hits the floor a few feet away. Her limbs are aching and her head is buzzing. She has a hard time thinking straight and her body won't listen to what she is telling it to do. Her eyes are heavy - but she needs to stay awake, she needs to keep her eyes open - she is fighting against the urge to close them.

There is so much movement around her - the building collapsing further and further, and Maya wishes she could move because everything is crashing down around her, and she is so scared to be hit by something. And she remembers her son - oh god, he is still outside in the car, what if he got hurt, or even worse?

Panic builds up in Maya's chest and she has trouble breathing.

Suddenly she is lifted up from the ground by strong arms - is it Tony? She sees the Iron Man mask tower above her - yes, definitely Tony. But where is Pepper? She tries to look around, but her heavy eyelids are winning the fight and she can't keep them open anymore. Darkness greets her as she loses consciousness.


End file.
